fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Schneider
Power and Stats Tier: 6-B, potentially 5-B | 5-B | 5-B, possibly higher | 4-C | 3-C, likely 3-B to 3-A | 6-C with casual punches, likely 4-C Name: Dark Schneider, Darsh, D.S., Dark Messiah Origin: Bastard!! Gender: Male Age: 400+ years Classification: Human Artificial Being/Wizard/Adam of Darkness/Deity Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance (can survive decapitation, and can withstand the side effects of the Judas pain which makes it's user experience spiritual, emotional and physical pain beyond measure), elemental manipulation via magic some of which to name are fire (which can exceed temperatures of 1,000,000°C), lightning, wind and darkness, can summon various creatures such as a golem weighing 100,000 tons (through the use of talisman magic), Efreet (a demon who resides on the plane of fire and can create and manipulate fire exceeding temperatures of 20,000°C and can as well be transformed to a sword), salamanders (just below Efreet in power) from the plane of fire, hungry souls from the depths of hell (that devour opponents trapped within a spellbound), dragons, Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01) (a 200-500 meter machine made of matter controlled by spiritual energy, it is connected to every dimension and thus can be summoned from anywhere), skilled swordsman, can protect various parts of his body such as his brain with the use of spell bounds (magical force field), regeneration (low-godly), Dispel Bound (multiple magical force fields used to ban enemy attacks this including immortality, control over the body and mind, regeneration, instant victory, creation, magic, reality warping etc), can't be killed unless his body, spirit and soul aren't destroyed at the same time (Eternal Atoms), telepathy, flight, immortality (types 1 and 3), poison resistance, can travel along the astral plane to infiltrate people’s minds and dreams, incredibly skilled in the use of illusions, can communicate with the "God's" to cast ancient spells some of which includes petrification magic, conjuring a bow and arrow that fires compressed magical energy and forcing opponents to obey him or they are turned into a toad, can create inert atmospheres (vacuum), can induce nuclear fisssion, can create pseudo black holes (whilst using Giran Ira Dark Schneider to create a black hole which has a gravitational pull of several ten thousand G’s), resurrection of the dead, teleportation of himself and others, can cast a sleep spell on his opponents which cause them to fall into a deep slumber, can see through illusions, is able to fight while he is blind, can phase through walls, can emit corrosive acid from his hands, proficient in demon sealing techniques, able to eat/absorb fire, can absorb and reflect magic, enhanced senses (1,000 times greater than that of a human), is able to absorb matter around him and turn it into energy, can break dimensions, can create beings from memories (Dark Schneider has mastered the concept of creation of even high-level complex beings such as angels) or from the flesh and soul of a being he recorded in his body through consumption in his Majin form, can reflect opponents attacks with equal and proportional intensity, can cast absolute zero spells Attack Potency: Large Country level+, potentially Planet level with Black Sabbath | At least Planet level level '''(bested Porno Diane who's Planet Level) | At least '''Planet level+ | Galaxy level (Broke Uriel's Dispel Bound) |'Galaxy level+ '(Destroyed the Black Abyss),At least Multi-Galaxy+, likely higher (his galaxy level claims and scaling where in his Majin form, in Dragon Knight Lucifer the power he'd use was described as "a body of light which would shake the foundations of the universe!".) | At least Multi-Galaxy+ (Stated to be his strongest form), possibly Universe level (It was implied Adam of Darkness is even stronger than Satan) Speed: Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+ (fought Porno Diane) | Massively FTL+ (at least 7,000 times- able to fight against base Uriel, blitzed Konron, and disappeared from Raphael’s sight) | Massively FTL+ | Relativistic+ (99%c) | At least Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (casually punched Konron and split the ground in the process) Striking Power: Class ZJ+ | At least Class ZJ+ | Class YJ+ | Class XGJ+ | Class XPJ+ | At least Class EJ+ with casual punches, potentially Class XGJ Durability: Large Country level+ | Same level | At least Star level+ (tanked Michael’s supernova while he had only his head) | Small Galaxy level+ (given that Michael and others were able to tank the Black Abyss’ destruction without issue) | At leas't' Small Galaxy level+ | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ ''' '''Stamina: Incredibly large, is able to with stand the side effects of the Judas Pain and combining with the Dragon Knight Lucifer which both take a huge toll on his body and soul Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: Efreet Sword, Judas Pain, Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01) Intelligence: Genius level intellect, he’s able to read complex languages such as High Elvish, something considered particularly hard for common scholars and wise-men, has a very high understanding of nuclear fission Weaknesses: Using the Judas Pain takes a huge toll on his body and soul, the kiss of a virgin (this is no longer an issue after the four-year time skip) Key: Pre-Time Skip (Pre-Hell) | Pre-Time Skip (Post-Hell) | Post-Time Skip | Majin Dark Schneider | Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01) | Adam of Darkness Category:Characters Category:Bastard‼ Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Magic User Category:Reality Warpers Category:Badass Category:Hax Category:Elemental Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Immortals Category:Swordsmen Category:Matter Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3